Warriors Clan!
by eoeo123
Summary: If you want to be in a warrior Clan, here's your chance! Choose between WinterClan, AutumnClan, SpringClan, or SummerClan. Please join!
1. Intro

**I'm making a Warrior Cat's Clan!**

**If you want to make a cat for it, please fill out this detail thingy of him/her.**

**There are four Clans: WinterClan, SpringClan, SummerClan, and AutumnClan.****  
**

**All you have to do is fill this out in the review section:**

Name of cat:

Gender:

Eye color:

Appearance Description:

Medicine cat? (Yes or no):

Personality:

Mate? (Yes or no):

Age (In moons or years):

Clan (choices above):


	2. WinterClan

WinterClan

Leader: Swiftstar- dark brown tabby she-cat with a white throat patch and light blue eyes, calm and kind, but fierce in battle, 27 moons old, _sent in by 3rdbase101_

Deputy: Ravenflight- dark gray with black tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, very close to StarClan and fiercly loyal to her Clan, _sent in by Anti-Nazi_

Medicine Cat: Starwing- small pure white she-cat with blue eyes, very friendly and wise, 7 moons old, _sent in by Skystar or Dreamstorm_  
Apprentice: Mosshadow- ginger and white tom with blue eyes, very quiet, 25 moons old, _sent in by Mosshadow_

Warriors

Hawkclaw- tom with reddish gold fur and amber eyes, _sent in by Grasspaw_

Talonstripe- light gray tom with black stripes running down sides and light green eyes, _sent in by 3rdbase101_

Fawnleap- long-legged brown furred she-cat with almost unnoticeable tabby stripes and white paws. Bright blue eyes. Very calm, quiet, and shy, 24 moons old, _sent in by Abby Hale is Team Alec_

Wolfheart- gigantic gray tabby tom with white hind-feet and orange-yellow eyes, very cunning and quiet, 10 moons old, _sent in by Mirabella_

Nightclaw- black she-cat with amber eyes, slightly anti-social, but gives good advice, 8 moons old, _sent in by Skystar or Dreamstorm_

Gingerheart- pale black she-cat with shining silver spots and green eyes, rarely speaks, 14 moons old, _sent in by Flowerfern_

Blizzardstorm- black tom with white speckles along his back and icy blue eyes, aggressive and distant yet caring deep down, 24 moons old, _sent in by Wildshadow24_

Amberstone- pale ginger she-cat with a dappled golden tail and golden eyes, very shy and helpful, 14 moons old, _sent in by Ein Storm_

Cedarfrost- light ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes, conservative and ambitious, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Graystone- hazy gray tom with a dark tail tip and gray eyes, calm and good-humored, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Mossheart- silvery brown she-cat with white flecks, a gray ear, and very pale green eyes, loves kits, hate's being excluded, calm, 24 moons old, _sent in by Spottedtalon-Irisfire_

Gravelflame- dark gray tom with yellow eyes, _sent in by Spottedtalon-Irisfire_

Foxheart- long orange tabby she-cat with a short tail, long fangs, and black legs and blue eyes, quiet and kind, 29 moons old, _sent in by Cattshire _

Apprentices

Rainpaw- blue-eyed she-cat with silver fur and a white underbelly and paws, almost never talks, very shy, 7 moons old, _sent in by Grasspaw_

Grasspaw- green-eyed she-cat with silver fur, very energetic, 7 moons old, _sent in by Grasspaw_

Talonpaw- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes, wise, quiet, and soft spoken, 8 moons old, _sent in by Ivypaw4_

Larkpaw- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, always bursting with energy and fierce in battle, but can be quiet and soft, 7 moons old, _sent in by Ivypaw4_

Icepaw- short haired white and golden-brown tabby with blue and copper eyes, sweet and sensitive, excellent hunter, 8 moons old, _sent in by Mirabella_

Blazepaw- pretty silver tabby she-cat with white paws and hazel eyes, 6 moons old, _sent in by Hiss _

Leappaw- brown and black she-cat with dark green eyes, light-hearted and sarcastic, 9 moons old, _sent in by Wildshadow24_

Queens

Moonflower- silver she-cat with blue eyes, loving and kind, mother of Dreamkit, Dawnkit, and Evekit, _sent in by Skystar or Dreamstorm_

Sunsetflower- short haired golden she-cat with green eyes, spirited, lively, sociable, and energetic, 24 moons old, _sent in by Hiss_

Kits

Dreamkit, _sent in by Skystar or Dreamstorm_

Dawnkit, _sent in by Skystar or Dreamstorm_

Evekit, _sent in by Skystar or Dreamstorm_

Elders

Swanwing- thin pale gray, almost white, she-cat with yellow eyes, isn't grumpy and loves kits, sweet and friendly, 61 moons old, _sent in by Wolfstorm7_

**If you want to be part of WinterClan, please review! Thank you!**


	3. SpringClan

SpringClan

Leader: Skystar- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, loyal and brave, _sent in by Skystar or Dreamstorm_

Deputy: Foxstep- long haired fluffy ginger she-cat with darker stripes on her flanks, white legs, and amber eyes, headstrong and ambitious, 29 moons old, _sent in by Serpent's Ballet_

Medicine Cat: Littleflower- beige tabby she-cat with with white paws and blue eyes, calm and gentle, 34 moons old, _sent in by Dawnfrost96  
_Apprentice: Fawnpaw- light ginger she-cat with light brown stripes, _sent in by 2ndbase101_

Warriors

Shadowsayer- ink black she-cat with copper eyes, fierce, independent, and loyal_, sent in by WOODLAWNIAN_

Frostpelt- white tom with light gray paws and left ear and blue eyes, _sent in by Tjbhh24_

Flightbird- pretty light gray and brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, playful and wild, loves splashing in water and best friends with Darkpaw, 13 moons old, _sent in by Wolfstorm7_

Lightblaze- cream-colored tom with a black tail tip and green eyes, kind, caring, and outgoing, 18 moons old, _sent in by Wildshadow24_

Cloudshadow- pale gray tom with white splotches and pale blue eyes, very wise and great hunter, _sent in by Ein Storm_

Snowlily- white tabby she-cat with golden eyes, very shy, 13 moons old, _sent in by Ein Storm_

Redwhisker- russet tabby tom with blue eyes, strong-willed and loyal, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Dappledleaf- creamy white tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, sweet and caring, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Blazestrike- dark ginger tom with one white paw and green eyes, kind to mate and kits, but short-tempered to other cats, 25 moons old, _sent in by 2ndbase101_

Hollowbranch- pretty hazel she-cat with white tabby stripes and blue eyes, fun and outgoing, 21 moons old, _sent in by Banana Llama _

Apprentices

Flamepaw- strong reddish-orange tabby tom with copper eyes, ambitious, brutal in battle, but caring to clanmates, 6-7 moons old_, sent in by Anti-Nazi_

Sunpaw- golden she-cat, very friendly and talkative, 6 moons old, _sent in by Skystar or Dreamstorm_

Darkpaw- dark tabby tom with blue eyes, adventurous and smart, delayed training, best friends with Flightbird, 13 moons old, _sent in by Wolfstorm7_

Kindlepaw- dark reddish brown tom with a white streak going down his underbelly and light blue eyes, graceful and lovely, 8 moons old, _sent in by Serpent's Ballet_

Fallowpaw- light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and spots, long claws, and dark blue eyes, rather innocent cat, 8 moons old, _sent in by Serpent's Ballet_

Whitepaw- pure white tom with blue eyes, very wise and gives good advice, 8 moons old, _sent in by Ein Storm_

Nettlepaw- white tom with ginger stripes and dark green eyes, _sent in by 2ndbase101_

Honeypaw- beautiful cream spotted tabby she-cat with orange-yellow eyes, gentle, tender, and sweet, 6 moons old, _sent in by Anti-Nazi_

Queens

Stormheart- light gray she-cat with brown squiggles on back and white star on forehead, kind, sweet, and sarcastic, mother of Heatherkit and Fernkit, 21 moons old, _sent in by Tjbhh24_

Freebird- pure white she-cat with green eyes, sweet and kind, mother of Nettlepaw, Fawnpaw, Tawnykit, Flarekit, and Thistlekit, 24 moons old, _sent in by 2ndbase101_

Kits

Heatherkit- light brown she-cat with blue eyes, 5 moons old, _sent in by Tjbhh24_

Fernkit- light gray tabby she-cat with shining green eyes, 5 moons old, _sent in by Tjbhh24_

Thistlekit- light ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, _sent in by 2ndbase101_

Tawnykit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes, _sent in by 2ndbase101_

Flarekit- dark ginger tom with white ears and light green eyes, _sent in by 2ndbase101_

Elders

Speckledleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with a graying muzzle and amber eyes, grumpy and sharp-tongued, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Ruffledfur- tabby she-cat with unkempt fur, rotten teeth and gray eyes, snappy, hates kits and apprentices, 96 moons old, _sent in by Spottedtalon-Irisfire_

**If you want to join SpringClan, please review!**


	4. AutumnClan

AutumnClan

Leader: Stormstar- multi-colored she-cat with purple eyes, friendly and smart, good fighter, 20 moons old, _sent in by Mars_

Deputy: Leafcoat- red-furred she-cat with amber eyes, kind, smart, and caring, 13 moons old, _sent in by Avagirl-kataang-lova_

Medicine Cat: Redfoot- brown tom with one ginger foot and blue eyes, prickly and unfriendly, 60 moons old, _sent in by Wildshadow24_  
Apprentice: Silverpaw- short she-cat with white fur, small dark dapples on her flanks, and amber eyes, carefree and sweet, 13 moons old, _sent in by Serpent's Ballet_

Warriors

Weaselblaze- dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes, hot-tempered and impatient, 20 moons old, _sent in by Faunamon_

Redthorn- patched red, ginger, and brown tabby she-cat with hazy amber eyes, hot-tempered, devious, and rude, 33 moons old, _sent in by Wolfstorm7_

Lightclaw- black she-cat with a white chest and dazzling green-blue eyes, very loyal and protective, sometimes cold, 18 moons old, _sent in by Dvil's Child 2090_

Leopardstorm- unusually spotted golden tom with hazel eyes, strong-willed and highly ambitious, yet very down to earth, 45 moons old, _sent in by Leopardstorm_

Featherheart- white tom with a gray streak running down his left flank, long whiskers, and amber eyes, serene, calm, and understanding, 31 moons old, _sent in by Serpent's Ballet_

Thrushwing- mottled brown tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes, fun-loving and loyal, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Darkstream- dark gray, almost black she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes, quiet and would rather watch other cats talk than join in, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Cinderfeather- light ginger tabby tom with white stripes and green eyes, calm, social, and good-humored, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Blackpelt- gigantic solid black tom with yellow eyes, intense but wise, 20 moons old, _sent in by WOODLAWNIAN_

Aspenfur- dark gray tom, loyal, loves his kits, 20 moons old, _sent in by Frenzied Warrior_

Shiningfur- white she-cat with black fur over her ears and eyes, patches on her back, and blue-green eyes, kind and ambitious, would do anything for her clanmates, _sent in by New__Prophecy_

Gorgeflight- skinny black tom with gray paws and ears and brown eyes, strong, loyal, fast, 20 moons old, _sent in by Spottedtalon-Irisfire_

Aspenfrost- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, warm and friendly, 20 moons, _sent in by Leopardheart-Ezerra_

Apprentices

Emberpaw- small ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail and milky blue eyes, strong-willed and determined, 8 moons old, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Rainpaw- short haired black spotted tabby tom with blue eyes, shy and energetic, 7 moons old, _sent in by WOODLAWNIAN_

Fallpaw- calico tom, the color of fallen leaves, with dark green eyes, fun-loving and joking, 9 moons old, _sent in by Hawkstar of SkyClan_

Eclipsepaw- short haired blackish-blue tom with frosty blue eyes, reserved, unfriendly, cynical, and fierce, 6 moons old, _sent in by Mirabella_

Queens

Dawnmist- gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, kind and loving, mother of Sootkit and Leopardkit, 36 moons old, _sent in by Wildshadow24_

Featherfoot- short haired silver spotted tabby she-cat with moss green eyes, lively and friendly, mother of Rainpaw, 19 moons old, _sent in by WOODLAWNIAN_

Foxtail- red tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, prideful and insensitive, yet very loyal, mother of Sandkit and Hollykit, _sent in by Mirabella_

Fawnleap- dark brown she-cat with white spots on her haunches and brown eyes, shy, best friends with Redfoot, mother of Sweetkit, Flintkit, and Fallowkit, 18 moons old, _sent in by Frenzied Warrior_

Kits

Sootkit- smoky gray tom with amber eyes, show-off, 2 moons old, _sent in by Wildshadow24_

Leopardkit- white she-cat with black dapples on her flanks and amber eyes, quiet and shy, 2 moons old, _sent in by Wildshadow24_

Fallowkit- light grayish-blue she-cat with pale blue eyes, nice, quiet, and mysterious, has a mysterious destiny from StarClan, 5 moons old, _sent in by Frenzied Warrior_

Flintkit- dark gray tom with dark blue eyes, adventurous and brave, 5 moons old, _sent in by Frenzied Warrior_

Sweetkit- pinkish white she-cat with yellow eyes, shy and sweet, 5 moons old, _sent in by Frienzied Warrior_

Hollykit- long haired tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes, witty and charming, 2 weeks old, _sent in by Mirabella_

Sandkit- short haired cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, mischievous, careless, and energetic, 2 weeks old, _sent in by Mirabella _

Elders

Stumblefoot- ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes, clumsy and tactless but very clever, 79 moons old, _sent in by Wolfstorm7_

**Okay, this Clan needs cats more than ever! Please join. Thank you!**


	5. SummerClan

SummerClan

Leader: Dragonstar- black and silver tom with vivid green eyes, very strong-willed and harsh, 60 moons old_, sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Deputy: Whispermist- silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, very calm and sweet, 36 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Medicine Cat: Briarpelt- over sized gray-black she-cat with dark blue eyes, sweet and tender, very close to StarClan, 13 moons old, _sent in by PoineGirl_  
Apprentice: Minnowpaw- small silver she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, hyperactive and a bit strange, 10 moons old, _sent in by Faunamon_

Warriors

Rosepetal- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, willed and funny, 24 moons old_, _mother of Frostpaw, Cinderpaw, Flamepaw, Streakpaw, and Stripemask, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Shystorm- light gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes, quiet and serious but likes to laugh, 27 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Swiftflight- brow she-cat with gray streaks across her tail and green eyes, almost always happy but gets grumpy when in a bad mood, 12 moons old, _sent in by Swiftstar2000_

Bramblefrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and green eyes, shy and nervous around she-cats, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Icefeather- white she-cat with faint gray tabby stripes and deep blue eyes, enthusiastic and social, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Raggedwing- fluffy dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, anti-social, ambitious, and a little aggressive, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Stripemask- white tom with gray tabby markings on his face and back and blue eyes, obnoxious yet loyal, 19 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Kindleflare- very small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, sweet and kind, the only cat that can control Stripemask, 18 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Quietsoul- pale tabby tom with dark blue eyes, very quiet but fierce when protecting loved ones, 28 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Heronfeather- long haired pale gray tabby with grayish-blue flecks and green eyes, intense and visious in battle, but would do anything for her Clan, 15 moons old, _sent in by Girl-Who-Likes-Wizards_

Owlwing- oversized chocolate torbie with copper eyes, peaceful, wise, and sensitive, 17 moons old, _sent in by Girl-Who-Likes-Wizards_

Mudfire- incredibly dark brown tom with amber eyes, _sent in by Spottedtalon-Irisfire_

Apprentices

Hawkpaw- brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and a silver hind leg; sky-blue eyes, cheerful, kind, and optimistic, 8 moons old, _sent in by Hawkstar of SkyClan_

Leopardpaw- gray spotted tabby she-cat with tawny feet and muzzle and gold-hazel eyes, hot tempered and intelligent, 7 moons old, _sent in by Girl-Who-Likes-Wizards_

Patchpaw- black and white tom with green eyes, reserved and shy, yet loyal, 6 moons old, _sent in by Girl-Who-Likes-Wizards_

Flamepaw- dark ginger tom with amber eyes, hot-headed and outspoken, 12 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Cinderpaw- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, outgoing and spastic, 12 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Frostpaw- white she-cat with gray ear tips and green eyes, shy and quiet, 12 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Streakpaw- dark gray tabby tom with white stripes across his face and green eyes, humorous and loud, 12 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Soaringpaw- golden tabby tom with gray eyes, hard workind and nice, 12 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Queens

Brindleheart- long haired brown and red tabby with a white chest, underbelly, feet, and muzzle and hazel eyes, sweet and loyal, mother of Dovekit, Tigerkit, and Oakkit, _sent in by Beware of Dogs _

Finchsong- light gray tabby she-cat with one white paw and green eyes, gentle and kind, _sent in by Dawnfrost96_

Silversparrow- black she-cat with silver eyes, sarcastic but loving, 25 moons old, mother of Dewkit, Moonkit, and Silentkit, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Spottedtalon- tortoiseshell she-cat with a silver- gray tail and unusual hazel eyes, 36 moons old, quick-witted, smart, and kind, mother of Twigkit and Soarkit, _sent in by Spottedtalon-Irisfire_

Kits

Oakkit- creamy brown she-cat with light brown stripes and hazel eyes, feisty but sweet, 3 moons old, _sent in by Beware of Dogs_

Dovekit- warm gray she-cat with hazel eyes, soft-spoken, easily upset, and tender-hearted, 3 moons old, _sent in by Beware of Dogs_

Tigerkit- ginger tabby tom with copper eyes, very gentle and caring, laid back, 3 moons old, _sent in by Beware of Dogs_

Silentkit- pale tabby tom with dark blue eyes, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Dewkit- white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Moonkit- black she-cat with a white patch over her eye and silver eyes, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

Twigkit- tortoiseshell tom with a brown tail, paws, and chest, and blue eyes, _sent in by Spottedtalon-Irisfire_

Sorakit- light brown she-cat with silver flecks, _sent in by Spottedtalon-Irisfire_

Elders

Prickletail- brown tabby tom with blue eyes, cranky but humorous, 108 moons old, _sent in by Wildshadow24_

Hollyfoot- once pretty she-cat with black fur that's graying and green eyes, calm and protective, 74 moons old, _sent in by IrichigoTheRabidWarriorsFan500_

**If you would like to join SummerClan please review!**


End file.
